


Desires

by my_chemical_romanoff



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Post 4x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/pseuds/my_chemical_romanoff
Summary: Oswald gets a surprise visit from Ed during his Arkham stay. Post 4x11.





	Desires

_“Are you here to kill me?” Oswald grimaced as Edward Nygma strutted into his musty cell. “Try,” he challenged. The cell door locked behind Ed and a guard soon disappeared from view. “You’ll only end up here with me and I know how much you’ll_ love _that.”_

_Edward chuckled. “I’m returning a favor.” He took a step towards the bed where Oswald sat. “You were kind enough to visit me when I was here… Or was that out of love?”_

_“I recall breaking you out of here,” Oswald smirked. “Care to return_ that _favor?”_

_Ed sat beside Oswald and removed his bowler hat which he placed at his opposite side. “What if I kill you once I break you out?”_

_“You won’t,” Oswald stated matter-of-factly._

_“Don’t act like you know me, Ozzie!” he sneered._

_“You don’t have it in you,” Oswald continued._

_Edward clicked his tongue and brought his gloved hand to the Penguin’s cheek. “Beg me for release and I’ll show you what I’m capable of.” His thumb traced over Oswald’s chapped lips._

_Oswald rolled his eyes. “I’m not begging for anything.”_

_Ed’s gloved thumb dug into the corner of Oswald’s upturned lip. “You used to be so much fun.” His hand was immediately slapped away._

_“Things have changed, Edward.” The Penguin staggered to his feet, only to have the Riddler yank him back down._

_“Righty-o, they have!” Ed pushed Oswald onto his back and admired the scowl that Oswald gave him. “But I know what will never change, Oswald.” He leaned forward until his nose brushed against his former partner’s. “You’re always going to love me…”_

_“I **don’t** love you!” Oswald scoffed, turning his head to the side so he couldn’t feel Ed’s breath against his lips. _

_Edward chuckled. “You’re blushing.”_

_“I am not,” Oswald muttered, shooting the Riddler an icy glare._

_“It isn’t fair to lie to yourself.”_

_A shock ran up Oswald’s spine as a leather glove stroked his cheek before working its way down his neck. “Don’t!” Oswald rasped as fingers popped open his striped uniform. “Edward Nygma, don’t you dare!” he warned through clenched teeth._

_Ed smirked as he parted the uniform to reveal Oswald’s pale skin. “Actions speak louder than words, Oswald.” He forced Oswald’s legs apart and pressed his hips between them to keep Oswald’s legs separated._

_“The guards will be here any second!” Oswald stated, keeping a level tone. “Just wait until they’re forced to drag you off of me!”_

_“I don’t think they’re coming.” Edward leaned in and kissed Oswald’s jaw. “So don’t you worry your pretty little head…”_

_Oswald attempted to crush Ed by squeezing his thighs against his sides, but that seemed to hardly faze him. “Guards!” he shouted. “Apprehend this maniac!” He couldn’t even hear his next door neighbor’s snickering. It wasn’t like Jerome to be keeping quiet. “ **Guards!** ”_

_“Give up, Oswald,” Edward taunted. “And give in.” He drove two of his gloved fingers into Oswald’s mouth and rubbed them against the Penguin’s bared teeth._

_“The hell are you doing?” he demanded, nipping Ed’s middle finger as he spoke._

_Edward withdrew his fingers and wiped away a trail of saliva that was left behind. “Having fun.”_

_“Is that what you call this?” Oswald hissed._

_Edward hummed. “Yes.” He pressed his mouth against Oswald’s to silence him._

_Oswald responded by forcing his tongue past Ed’s teeth while his fingers knotted themselves in Ed’s hair._

_Ed finished unbuttoning Oswald’s uniform down to the trousers. He tugged at the outfit’s sides and Oswald lowered his arms so that the starched fabric could be peeled away from his skin._

_Oswald watched Ed with narrowed eyes as he allowed for his clothing to be removed._

_“This is what you want more than anything, Oswald,” Ed stated with a wide grin._

_“Just shut up!” A whine escaped him as Ed tugged at his briefs. The fabric uncomfortably brushed against his erection until his cock was free and exposed to the lustful eyes of Edward Nygma._

_A satisfied smirk spread across the Riddler’s lips. He slowly pulled the briefs along with the lower half of Oswald’s striped jumpsuit down the Penguin’s legs until he was left naked on the stained cloth sheet that covered his cot. “Tell me with a straight face that you don’t want me, Ozzie,” he purred._

_Oswald’s lips formed a tight line as he avoided Edward’s stare._

_“Oswald…” The tip of Ed’s finger delicately grazed the tip of Oswald’s cock. He could hear a moan from the Penguin’s throat. “How long have you wanted this?” He brought the finger to his mouth to taste Oswald’s pre-cum against the leather glove. “Oswald?” Ed caught Oswald staring out of the corner of his eye. “This isn’t like you to be shy,” he commented, bringing his index and middle fingers back to his lips. Ed’s tongue parted his digits as he moved them towards the back of his throat, coating them with his saliva._

_Oswald watched Ed’s display of pumping his own fingers in and out of his mouth with a blank expression. “You look ridiculous,” he deadpanned._

_“Do I?” Ed lowered his hand to the space between Oswald’s legs. “You really aren’t one for foreplay, are you?” His middle finger grazed Oswald’s puckered opening._

_**“**_ Edward! ** _”_** _Oswald hissed and jerked his hips against the unexpected contact._

_The Riddler’s thumb stroked Oswald’s balls as his finger pressed against Oswald’s opening. He chuckled as Oswald’s legs squeezed his sides. “Relax, Oswald…”_

_He felt Ed’s gloved fingertip push into his body and felt more discomfort than pleasure._

_“Oswald.” Ed’s digit deepened to the second knuckle and curled._

_The moan that escaped Oswald’s throat was foreign, even to his own ears. His face flushed as Ed pumped his finger in and out of his body in a steady rhythm. “ **Ed!** ”_

_“Yes, Oswald?”_

_He pursed his lips, fighting back another moan and a request._

_“Yes, Oswald?” Ed gently repeated, forcing his finger in knuckle-deep._

_Oswald willingly spread his legs, wondering if it would help Ed go any deeper. “I…” He refused to make eye contact, especially now that he could feel Edward’s burning stare. Ed began rubbing him from the inside. “I want…” He shifted his hips, gasping as he felt leather against his prostate. “More.”_

_Ed arched a brow, unsure if he heard the Penguin’s request correctly. His finger stopped and Oswald’s eyes acknowledged his face._

_“Did I say you could stop?” he scowled. “More fingers!” he ordered with a whiny growl._

_A satisfied grin played on Ed’s lips. “No ‘please?’” He shoved his first two fingers into Oswald’s hole to punish him for his lack of manners._

_Oswald cried out, his body clenching around Ed’s digits. He dared not say it aloud, but he was finding pleasure in the uncomfortable pain._

_“Ozzie!”_

_Oswald worked his hips to the movement of Ed’s thrusting. He was growing desperate for Edward to find the spot that made Oswald want to scream in ecstasy._

“Ozzie…”

_As Ed leaned forward, Oswald felt the crotch of Ed’s pants caress his stiff cock. Oswald’s fingers curled around his bed sheets, tugging the thin fabric away from his mattress. He lifted his hips so that his aching member could find relief against the friction of Ed’s body._

              “Hey, Pengy!”

              Oswald blinked and darkness lingered in Edward’s place. He propped himself up on his elbows to find that he was alone in his cell.

              “Did the food get to you or something?” A voice from his neighboring cell asked followed by a cheeky laugh.

              Oswald scowled and stared down at the tent that had formed in his pants.

              “Oh, _ohh!_ ” Jerome mocked from behind a stone wall. “So much moaning and groaning…It wasn’t a sex dream, was it?”

              Oswald grabbed a tin cup from the floor and threw it at the wall. “You just like to hear yourself talk, don’t you, Clown?” he snapped. There was silence and Oswald assumed that he was victorious in this round.

              “Who’s Ed?” Jerome suddenly piped up.

              The corner of Oswald’s lip twitched as his fingers threatened to rip holes into his mattress.


End file.
